TFA Blitzwing x Me
by Invaderdoom78
Summary: I didn't think of the thing at the beginning Amayawindninja did and this will most likely end like most of Amayawindninja story's, on Deviantart.


I was stupidly taking a nice walk in the forest alone when I started feeling like I was being stalk by someone or something. I turned around and saw nothing and then I turn back around and see a shadowy form and before I can say anything I got knocked out. When I came to, I was in a dark base and then I saw them, the Decepticons and then I knew I was in the Decepticon base. I see a bowl with paper in them and then Megatron speaks.  
" If you don't mind Jennifer, I would love to see how you would react if you had to go on a date with one so please pick a piece paper or faces the consequences"  
" Ok" I said reaching into the bowl pulling out number 14" who's this?"  
" Blitzwing"  
" Now, why am I not surprised" Starscream said rolling his optics  
" Shut it Starscream!" Hothead said walking up to me Icy persona talking over" shall ve go?" he extended his servo out to me  
" Alright" I said taking his servo  
When we were out side of the base Blitzwing stopped and turned to face me.  
" So vhat do you vant to do tonight?" Blitzwing asked  
" I don't know" I said looking at the city through the tree's as Blitzwing's Random persona taking over  
" How about ve go to ze park and skip around like idiots until ze Auto-bot's show up?" Random asked  
" That sound's like fun"  
Blitzwing then picked me up bridal style and flew off towards the city. When we landed we were in the center of the park and it was getting dark so not many people around and the ones that were did'nt notic us.  
" Ze brick's beneath us are yellow" Random said looking down  
" Your right" I said looking down" I know, let's fallow the yellow brick road"  
Blitzwing and I locked our arms together and started skipping. We did that for a couple minuets until Optimus and Bumblebee showed up.  
" What are you doing?" Bumblebee asked  
" Fallowing the yellow brick road" I said as we stopped" it was his idea" I pointed at Blitzwing  
" Ok, but why are you doing it?" Optimus asked  
" Because I was walking in the woods, got knocked out, woke up in the Decepticon base, was told to pick a number, and go on a date with who's ever number it is"  
" And you got stuck with Blitzbrain over here" Bumblebee said  
" Yes" I said looking at Bumblebee" what's wrong with that?"  
Blitzwing's Hothead persona took over, but Icy quickly swiched in" Let's go before I do somezing zat I might regret"  
" Ok"  
Blitzwing took my hand and started walking away. I turned around and waved goodbye to Optimus and Bumblebee. When we were out of view Blitzwing then picked me up bridal style again and took off. When we landed we were on Dinobot island's shore. Blitzwing took my hand and we started walking on the shore. After a couple minuets of silence I noticed that we were getting closer to the edge of the forest. It was then that I got an idea. I let go of Blitzwings servo and he turned to face me.  
" I have an idea" I said taking a step away from Blizwing  
" And vat vould zat be?" Blitzing asked as I gave him a mischievous grin  
" Catch me if you can!" I said taking off towards the forest  
" Hey!" Blitzwing laughed changing into his random persona" no fair"  
We both took off through a forest path. The path had quite a few trees along it with some branches that were lower than they probably should be. I easily ran down the path, but the branches caused Blitzwing to go slower than he normally than he would. I giggled when I looked over my shoulder at Blitzwing trying to keep up with me. I ran until I came up to a large tree, I glanced behind me and saw that Icy had replaced Random and that Blitzwing had stumbled over a branch and wasn't looking at me. So I tool the opportunity to duck behind the tree. After a couple minuets I heard him run past the tree I was hiding behind, I peeked around it and saw that he had ran into an empty field. He looked around and a look appeared on his face, that I recognized as him having an idea. He looked around once more then transformed and took off towards the part of the forest that was right of me. When the sound of the engine started to fade I stepped into the clearing. The wind started blowing and from the direction it was going I suspected it was caring a small amount of my scent towards the Dinobot's den's. I sighed and started walking around the field. There was some rustling to the left of me, I turned face it and it appeared to be an outline of Snarl's robot mode, and I slowly crept towards the shadowy figure. When I was a couple feet away I realized that it was just a sleeping Snarl. I smiled, walked up to him, and gently placed my hand on top of his helm. Snarl stirred in his sleep when I gently rubbed his helm and he rolled onto his side with a grunt. I chuckled and started walking down the small hidden path that lead to where the rest of the Dinobot's should be. About a minuet later I hear something faintly resembling my name, I looked around to see what it could have been. When I didn't see anything I just thought my imagination was playing games with me. I continue to walk, but I heard it again. At this point I was starting to get a bit spooked. So I started walking a bit faster towards the other Dinobot's, but then I was grabbed by something in the forest behind me. As it started pulling me towards it I screamed, because I was, for some reason, half expecting it to be Meltdown or one of his mutated things. When I turned around I saw that it was Blitzwing with a smirk on his face.  
" What the fuck is wrong with you" I said pushing him away from me" giving me a heart attack like that"  
" I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist scaring you" Blitzwing said with an apologetic look on his face" let me make it up to you"  
" I don't know how…" I never got to finish because something tackled Blitzwing from his left  
I looked over to where Blitzwing had landed and saw that Snarl was the one that attacked him. Snarl walked over to me and gently nuzzled me with his beak. I sighed and walked over to Blitzwing, with Snarl close behind me. When I got up to Blitzwing I helped him to his peds and Snarl got behind him and helped. When Blitzwing was of his feet again, Snarl started walking back to his den, and Blitzwing and I walked back to the field. When we got to the field, Blitzwing walked in front of me, and then he glanced over my shoulder with a big grin appeared on his face.  
" What are you smiling at?" I asked  
" Vait here" Icy said walking around me" I'll be right back"  
" Ok"  
Blitzwing dissapered behind some tall grass and bushes. While he was gone I sat down and looked up at the stars twinkling over head. About three minuets later Blitzwing came back holding a small bundle of purple flower's. I turned around when the flower's were put in front of my face.  
" You're full of surprises aren't you" I said taking the flower's from him as I looked up at the sky" it's getting late"  
" Do you vant me to take you home?"  
" Alright"  
Blitzwing helped me to my feet then scooped me up in his arms and took off for my house. He landed behind my house, on the deck, and set me down. He walked me the short distance to the back door.  
" Thanks for the ride home" I said turing to face Blitzwing  
" It vas no problem"  
Icy took control and kissed me on my right cheek, then Hothead took control and kiss my left cheek, and finaly when Random took control and quickly kissed me on the lips leaving me momentarily stunned.  
" Goodnight, Jennifer" Blitzwing said switching back to Icy and smiling at me  
" Goodnight, Blitzwing" I said smiling and slightly blushing  
" It seems az if ve are being vatched"  
" What?"  
" Your window" Blitzwing said glancing to the last window at the back of the house  
I fallowed his gaze and saw Sari and Soten looking at us through the bottom of my window. When they saw that I was looking at them, they disappeared.  
" Do you vant me to stay and help you deal with zem?"  
" No, I'll be fine" I said  
" Alright zen" Blitzwing said kissing me again" goodnight"  
" Goodnight" I said walking inside my house  
When I was inside I turned to close the door and watched him take off. I sighed while looking down at the flower's Blitzwing got for me and when I turned around I saw Sari and Soten standing there.  
" So?" Sari asked  
" So what?" I asked walking passed them into the kitchen  
" So how was it?" Soten asked as they fallowed me  
" How was what?"  
" Blitzwing, the date, the kiss" Sari said as I walked up to the sink with a cup  
" How did you even know about it?" I asked  
" Swindle told us about it" Soten said  
" And he told us to tell him what happened" Sari said  
" Aft" I said putting the flowers in water" ok time for bed" I put the flowers on the counter and pushes Sari and Soten upstairs


End file.
